Running Out of Time
by Vitamin46
Summary: Fawkes' phoenix tears were not enough to counteract the venom and save Harry's life. Harry is now running out of time. What happens in his 4th year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and when he meets Fleur Delacour?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided that I didn't like where the story was going and am rewriting it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated. The stuff in italics is taken from the movie.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Prologue

Already an intimidating man, an angry Monsieur Delacour is not someone anyone wants to cross. This is especially true for those who hurt his family. Storming into Hogwarts' hospital wing, the glare once directed toward the object of his eldest daughter's affections, softened into a concerned expression after seeing his teary eyed daughter.

Who was the person to cause all this pain, you ask? Only Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, of course! But the story doesn't start here. No, this is where the story ends, because Harry Potter is now dead.

Harry Potter was in unimaginable pain. After destroying the diary, he started to succumb to the agony that the basilisk venom caused and it was immense. As he felt himself slipping into darkness, a trill came from next to him. Drops of some kind of liquid dripped onto his injured arm and slowly he felt himself being pulled away from the darkness and the pain began to fade. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see Fawkes, the Headmasters' phoenix crying onto his wound. What had once been a gaping hole in his arm was now a jagged scar.

"Thank you," he whispered to Fawkes who only looked at him sadly. "But it wasn't enough was it? I'm still going to die?" It wasn't a question even though it was phrased like one. Harry could still feel the effects the basilisk venom had on him. The phoenix tears were working to counter it but they just weren't enough. There was too much venom already in his system and the tears could only delay the inevitable. Now Harry had to decide on what to do, he could continue on like nothing had happened and when the venom destroyed him, that would be the end, or he could try to find a cure. Although he did not know how much time he had to find a cure and did not want to waste the remaining time he had locked away, studying. One thing was clear though, he could not tell anyone of what was happening. This was his problem to deal with, and his alone. It would be better if no one had to suffer along with him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ginny Weasley stir behind him. Blinking, she sat up and turned to look at him.

"_Harry. It was me, but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me! _Are you hurt?" The last part came as she saw all the blood on his robe.

"_Don't worry._ Fawkes here healed me with his phoenix tears, I'm just fine," Harry didn't like lying but it had to be done; he refused to let anyone else know his secret.

"All right, let's get out of here, why don't we?" he suggested as he got up, trying to keep from wincing at the slight pain caused as he moved, and helped her up as well. She blushed when he took her hand and he stifled a groan. He had hoped she would be over her little crush by now.

The leaving feast was over and they were now boarding the train to go home, well the Dursley's for him. No one had suspected that anything was wrong with him and that was just how he wanted it. He didn't want the pitying stares that would most likely accompany the news should anyone find out. As he took a look back at Hogwarts, Harry hoped it would not be his last.

**A/N Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance. This will be Harry/Fleur and will skip to Harry's 4****th**** year in the first chapter. Most 3****rd**** year events will remain the same, but there will be slight differences. Please be patient with updates as school has taken over my life and I find that I do not have much free time. Thank you to all the readers who have waited for so long. Reviews and feedback are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The prologue has been added to so if you haven't read it, you should. The story has skipped to Harry's 4th year. And I am super sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School and life in general have been keeping me busy. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Harry's POV

Unbelievable, he had made it through the summer to another year. His third year had been a crazy ride with learning of his godfather's innocence, pulling away from his friends, even quitting the quidditch team. That had undoubtedly been one of the hardest things he had done. Harry loved quidditch, he really did, but he'd decided that staying on the team would allow him chances to form closer bonds with others and that was just unacceptable. He still flew for fun, but quitting the sport he loved to play had hurt immensely. Letting go of his friends had been even more difficult. He'd taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead of Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as had been expected of him. His reasoning, not that he told anyone it, was to get away from Ron, and he didn't want anyone predicting his future demise. An unexpected problem had formed in Hermione though. She also had taken Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and had been there to help him save his godfather. He had successfully distanced himself from Ron but it seemed as if he and Hermione had gotten closer than ever. Not in a lover-like way, but more as if they were siblings.

Harry winced, feeling a sharp pain running through his body. That was another thing he'd had to deal with. Ever since the basilisk venom had mixed with his blood, he would have an aching pain every now and then. Occasionally the pain would become a piercing pain throughout his body leaving him writhing on the ground. Fortunately, this had only happened three times. The first had been during the summer after second year, he had been so afraid and thought that death had finally chosen to claim him. The second time it had happened had been during the spring holiday of his third year. Luckily, none of his roommates had been in their dorm. The third and latest time it had happened had been a mere day ago. This last time, it had gone on for a full twenty minutes. With the intervals between these attacks reducing, Harry knew he would most likely not make it to his fifth year. This of course saddened him. He had searched through various potions and healing books but had not been able to figure out how to cure himself and had by now lost hope that he ever would. It did not keep him from keeping up appearances that he was all right though.

"Harry!" a voiced called out and all of a sudden, Harry was engulfed in a lung-crushing hug.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Have a good break?" Harry replied.

"Yes, this summer my parents and I went to France, it's such a beautiful country, and the food was amazing! But enough about my summer, where were you on the train? I looked but didn't see you. And why weren't you at the feast either?" Hermione questioned.

"I just wasn't hungry so I decided to come up to the dorms early and unpack," Harry answered.

"Well, you missed out on Professor Dumbledore's important announcement. The Triwizard Tournament is to be held here at Hogwarts this year! Come October, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive and one of age student from each school will be chosen to compete. It will be so exciting, but I've read that the tournament is also very dangerous as well. Oh! I forgot to mention the best part. A friend I made in France over the summer attends Beauxbatons and will be here as well. I can't wait to introduce you to her. Her name's Fleur Delacour," she informed him.

"That's great Hermione," Harry replied distractedly as he was still thinking about his condition.

"Harry James Potter! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione questioned indignantly.

"What? Sorry Hermione, I was just thinking about Sirius," Harry lied quickly.

Hermione's facial expression softened at the mention of Harry's godfather and she asked, "How is he?"

"The last time he owled, he was running around in the countryside but other than that, he didn't really say much else," Harry replied sadly.

"He'll be all right, Harry," Hermione said gently as Harry sighed.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had been convicted of revealing the location of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and also murdering twelve muggles. He had never gotten a trial though and was really innocent. He had broken out of Azkaban Prison to find the real criminal. Peter Pettigrew had been the true traitor and had been caught near the end of the year by Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, who had also been Sirius' friend back when they had attended Hogwarts. However, Pettigrew had escaped when Severus Snape, the Potions professor, had tried to interfere and capture Sirius, which caused a distraction Pettigrew had used to run away. With no proof of his innocence, Sirius had had to go on the run to evade capture by the authorities. Harry cursed Snape internally. If it hadn't been for him, Sirius would have been free and wouldn't have to have a miserable of life running around the country and hiding.

"I think I'll turn in early. Night, Hermione," Harry said.

"Good night, Harry."

Standing outside in front of the entrance, the Hogwarts students awaited the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstang.

"Look, the lake!" a student cried out.

The attention of the students turned to the Black Lake and they could see what looked to be the tip of a mast poking out of the water. Everyone watched in amazement as a ship exploded from the lake.

"Are those horses?" another person yelled out.

Looking up, students could see a carriage pulled by huge, winged horses. The carriage landed somewhat bumpily and after a minute or so, the largest woman anyone had ever seen exited, followed by a line of pretty girls all the Hogwarts boys openly stared at. All that is, except Harry. Harry was just bored and wanted to seclude himself away as soon as possible. After the headmistress and Dumbledore had greeted each other, the Beauxbatons students went inside to the Great Hall. As Durmstrang came up to the entrance, the silence was permeated by a student's yell.

"Bloody hell, it's Krum!" Ron Weasley called out from a few feet away.

He flushed bright red as some turned to stare at him but the majority of the students were also looking out into the line of Durmstrang students. Upon seeing Viktor Krum, a world famous seeker, whispers broke out among the Hogwarts students. Dumbledore welcomed the Durmstrang contingent and they headed into the Great Hall as well.

"Here Harry, try the bouillabaisse, it's delicious," said Hermione while spooning some onto Harry's plate before he could reply.

Trying a spoonful of the fish stew, Harry was surprised to find that it was tasty. Looking up at Hermione who sat across from him, he was confused to see that the boys around them had gone slack-jawed and dazed. All of a sudden, a warm, comforting feeling came over him. The feeling made him feel happier than he had ever been in his life.

Just then, a finger tapped his shoulder and the most angelic voice Harry had ever heard asked, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Turning around, Harry saw a beautiful girl standing behind him. She was from Beauxbatons as indicated by her uniform. Long silver-blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back and her eyes were the blue of the ocean on its clearest day.

"No, it's all yours," Harry answered the girl while pushing it to her.

"Merci," she replied, smiling as she made eye contact with him.

A hundred bolts of energy seemed to be shooting through Harry just with that little eye contact and he could not help but to smile back. The moment was interrupted by Hermione calling out the girl's name.

"Fleur!" Hermione called to the girl. Fleur turned to Hermione and the smile already on her face grew wider.

"'Ermione! It is so good to see you again!"

"Sit down and let me introduce you to Harry," Hermione said. As Fleur sat, Hermione introduced the two.

"Fleur, this is my best friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is Fleur Delacour, the friend I met this summer in France that I was telling you about."

"It's nice meeting you Fleur," Harry said, sticking out his hand to her to shake it.

"The pleasure is mine, 'Arry. 'Ermione 'as told me much about you," Fleur replied while grasping his hand lightly. Shivers ran up Harry's spine by the slight contact and he hurriedly pulled his hand away.

"Is something wrong 'Arry?" Fleur asked, noticing his discomfort.

"Oh no, just a lot on my mind right now," Harry responded quickly.

"Is it…" Hermione trailed off, glancing discreetly at the scar on his forehead.

"No, it's nothing. I'm perfectly fine Hermione."

Although she didn't look convinced, Hermione nodded and started telling Harry about how the two girls had met. The rest of the feast was pleasant and Harry learned a lot about Fleur. He'd learned that her family consisted of her younger sister named Gabrielle, her mother Appoline, and her father Sebastian. He'd also learned that her mother was a veela, making Fleur half veela. It explained the way boys acted when she was around though Harry seemed to be an exception to this behavior. He'd also learned that she was a sixth year at Beauxbatons but was already 17 so she was eligible to compete in the tournament. The pleasantries were disrupted though when Ron interrupted the three. Ron had gotten up from where he had been sitting with Dean and Seamus and made his way over to Harry, Hermione, and Fleur.

"U-u-um, h-hi!" Ron stuttered at Fleur before rushing away, turning a deep red as he did. The three sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before continuing their conversation, well Hermione and Fleur did. Harry just sat and listened.

When the feast closed and Dumbledore had declared the tournament officially opened, Harry and Hermione escorted Fleur to the front doors and exchanged goodnights. Harry and Hermione both received hugs from Fleur and when she had hugged him, he felt a strange fluttering in his chest. He watched as Fleur made her way to the Beauxbatons carriage while dealing with a raging war in his mind. He did not understand why, but Fleur made him feel strange and he found that he looked forward to seeing her again tomorrow. He _cared_ about Fleur for some strange reason, even though he barely knew her. So much for his plan to separate himself from others.

Dear Merlin, help him.

AN So I made Fleur a 6th year. It would make her and Harry's relationship easier and a little more plausible in my opinion. Until next time then! And thank you to all of you who have waited so long for this.


End file.
